


Birthday

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, F/M, Female Reader, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Rodimus is wingmanning, but gender is only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: It's your first birthday on the Lost Light.
Relationships: Swerve (Transformers)/You, Swerve/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Birthday

When you wake up for the day, it's to a message from Rodimus. The message states that he knows it is your birthday, thanks to the file you'd submitted while signing up to be on the Lost Light as a liaison, and that he is giving you the day off to celebrate and relax instead of filing paperwork and sorting out the forms for the next place that the ships was going to dock. You close the messaging app for just about half a second before another ping from Rodimus comes through. 

"Oh also i hope you don't mind but i kinda told the crew :)" 

You don't even know if Cybertronian have birthdays, much less celebrate them, so you aren't exactly too sure what to expect from the rest of the crew. You get yourself ready in the clothes that you normally wear even while technically on the job: something comfortable and casual, since luckily Rodimus didn't try to enforce a dress code on the only person on the ship who actually wears clothes. You aren't sure how Rodimus had informed the crew of it being your birthday, but whether that was by mass text message or by using the intercom, you're sure that  _ everyone _ must know by now. 

Though it really doesn't seem that way when you step out of your room and take a walk about the ship only for just a handful of mechs to briefly say some sort of congratulatory sentence before continuing on their way. First, you assume that Rodimus hadn't done anything drastic in informing people. Next you think that Cybertronian don't celebrate the day. For just a brief moment you wonder if nobody really cared. But you quickly dash that last thought before it can fester. 

Once you’re done with your little tour of the ship, you go over how many bots had actually wished you a happy birthday. Skids, Rung, Whirl (a little surprisingly), Rodimus himself, Magnus (again, surprisingly), Nautica, Velocity, and Riptide. Overall, not that many when you take into account just how many mechs are on this ship, though, you didn’t see much of them. In fact, all the mechs that you had seen did at least offer some form of offhanded well wished. Somewhat sullenly and a little puzzled, you make your way over to Swerve’s bar.

You always seemed to end up there. You’d chalk it up to the atmosphere or the fact that Swerve can actually prepare human food for you to a decent degree of success, but really, you find that you’ve grown quite attached to the bartender. He does make a good conversation partner, and the fact that he knows about Earth and it’s cultures and media helps to lessen any feeling of homesickness that might suddenly wash over you.

On your walk over to the bar, you see Rodimus.

“Oh, hey, what’s got you so down, now?” He says, kneeling to be closer to your eye level. “It’s your birthday, you’re supposed to be happy.” His optics look over your form, your shoulders low, your eyes looking down to the floor, your face not beaming with joy.

“I dunno, not a lot of people seem to acknowledge that.” You say, trying to assuage his concern. The last thing you want on a day like today is pity.

“Well, you know what? Let’s head over to Swerve’s, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Rodimus scoops you up into his arms and puts you to sit on his shoulder.

“Swerve? He’d be-”

“Yep! You know he really does like you, everyone around you two can see that lovey-dovey look.” He states. When he doesn’t hear any sort of confirmation from you, he almost stops walking. “Wait, you and him  _ aren’t _ already together?” He asks.

“Uh-  _ huh _ ? Swerve likes me like that?” You lean forward to make eye contact with Rodimus, befuddlement on your face. 

“D-Do you not? Like him like that, I mean.” You see a look of worry come over Rodimus’ face. “Oh, frag did I-”

“No, no! I do! I do um,  _ kindahaveacrushonhim _ . But uh, I didn’t know if he’d feel the same because I’m a human or- or- some other reason! I don’t know, I didn’t know that he liked me.” You rush to get the words out before Rodimus can start panicking on if he’d just put Swerve in a bad spot.

“Let’s just get you to the bar. Maybe you’ll have enough guts to tell him, now that you know.” Rodimus started walking again, heading over to Swerve’s bar. Now, you aren’t expecting the treatment you get to be much different than what you’ve been getting all day. But when Rodimus throws open the doors to the bar, you’re quickly proven wrong.

“Birthday girl’s here!” He hollers, the bar’s patron’s erupting in cheers and applause in response. There you see Drift, Ratchet, Cyclonus, Tailgate, and all the other Lost Light-ers who you hadn’t seen for the day yet. And they all looked joyful to see you. And behind the bar, where he always was, was Swerve. Rodimus sets you down on the floor, “I think he’s got something for you.” He says, urging you forward. You dash across the floor, making it to the bar and climbing up the set of stairs that Swerve had put in so you could sit on the countertop.

“Hi, Swerve!” You greet him before you’ve even sat down, a huge smile on your face. 

“Hey, Y/N! You like the little celebration? I put it together myself. Turns out the bots here don’t really know how to throw a birthday party, but lucky for them, I do.” He says, grabbing something from under the counter. He sets it in front of you. A birthday cake. “And no human birthday is complete without cake, right?”

“Wow, you did all of this? You rounded everyone up here for  _ me _ ?” You push the cake away for a moment so you can stand up on the bar and be nearly level with him. 

“Well, yeah, of course! I know how much birthdays mean to humans, and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed your first one on the Lost Light.” He says, trying to be modest as he always does. You giggle and motion for him to come closer.

Your fingers hook around his collar plating and you draw yourself up to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. You don’t linger for too long, pulling away just in time to see the heated blush dash across his cheeks.

“Thank you Swerve.” You say, voice gentle as all the bad feelings from the day just melt away. “Can you make sure all my other birthdays are just as good?”

“I-If you keep kissing me, then frag yes!” He says, the two of you bursting into laughter, cheeks flushed and hearts full.

And on the other side of the bar, Rodimus sighs with relief, thankful that his assumption about you and Swerve was actually correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
